--Oblivionated-- One-shotKH Story Pre
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Preview to 'The Story That Shouldn't Have Been', which I may or may not upload. This is just the Castle Oblivion one-shot. T for language, rate and review puh-lease w


Two weeks or so. Two weeks since I had joined this heavenly hell. The Organization. Organization XIII to be exact. I had figured out my weapon, made friends and made enemies, but otherwise, all was good.

ALMOST all was good.

Not too long ago, I was put on my first mission, the tutorial mission. Emily(my friend, though I referred to her as 'bitch' or 'mother') and myself were put on the tutorial mission with Zexion and Luxord, Luxord being the one to tutor me. All went well and we kicked ass, then we were all captured by people familiar to Emily and I, but not to anybody else.

We were kept in a dungeon with no use of our dark abilities, so we had to find a secret passage and walk out. On the way out, we talked about how Organization XIII was just a creation and was in a game. Nobody believed us, so we had to pull out the phones and cutscenes.

Then there was the topic of the Castle Oblivion mission. A few of my favorites/people I liked were being sent, so it was rather irritating, especially when almost all of them die.

After we had gotten back, Zexion had tried to talk with Superior about the dangers of the mission and Marluxia's traitorous intentions, but he had not listened and still sent them.

This is present time now. I was lying in the Grey Room, taking up a whole couch because I could. I was still a bit peeved that they were sent, but I didn't think too much about it. I was bored though now. I heard footsteps, and glanced up, noticing Xigbar walk into the Area.

"Hey there Tigger!" he said, using my ridiculous nickname, "You look bored or something." he then added, crossing his arms and halting a little away from me.

"Nah man, I'm having the time of my life," I sighed sarcastically, slowly slipping off of the couch. My upper half was now on the ground, while my waist down was on the couch. "Fuck, I slipped.."

"Well," Xigbar started, grinning a bit, "You could always go to other worlds or go on a mission. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" he let out a sort of airy laugh, "Useful too."

"..yeah, I could.. but lying down is fun.." my whole body suddenly slipped off the couch. I groaned, rolling onto my stomach and lying there for a few moments before reluctantly standing. "Fine, I'll go on a mission," I con-caved, readjusting my headphones, "But to where.."

"Ask Saix, I'm sure he has a few up his sleeve," Xigbar returned, beginning to walk off. As he walked off, I felt another, rather boiling presence enter the room. I turned from my mission of finding Saix to finding out was wrong with Emily as she walked in. She looked seething.. I could nearly feel the hate radiating off her..

"What's up?" I commented, walking over to her, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" she just looked over at me, crossing her arms.

"He sent them away!" she hissed, "Why else would I be mad!?" she growled, looking away, "I can't believe he would do that.."

I shrugged. "Zexion knows what's going to happen. They'll all be fine, don't worry," I smiled faintly, patting her on the back before walking over to Saix.

"But how do you know that?" I heard her speak as she followed her pimp(me), "What if one of them dies..?"

"…if they die, then they die… the only person that I think WILL actually die is Marluxia.. but he is basically the boss of the game, so I won't be surprised if he dies.. not that I want him to or anything.." I shook my head a bit, "You know, I have an idea.." a grin spread across my face as I reached Saix, "Yo, I haves a question."

Saix turned his stone gaze towards me, a faint glare in his eyes. "Yes?"

I jerked a thumb in Emily's direction as she sulked behind me, "Like I predicted, she keeps moping around because she's worried about everyone at Castle Oblivion because you ordered Axel to kill everyone off basically. Anyways, can we head over there to check up on things?"

Saix's glare grew even more intense for a few moments, before he snorted. "Sure." he answered boredly.

"No, I don't want to.." Emily suddenly protested, backing away a little. I glanced at her, then simply shrugged.

"Alrighty, suit yourself," I then opened a dark corridor and walked through, reaching the wonderful Castle Oblivion. I was on a floor by myself. "Ooh, I wonder if I get a floor to myself.." I wondered, grinning. I heard the corridor close, then saw Emily had ended up following me. I ignored it and looked around. "Really, there is nobody here.. what to do now.. where to look.."

I heard rapid footsteps. "Sora.." I looked at Emily, seeing her eyes narrowed towards the staircase. I looked over, watching as Sora ran up. He skidded to a halt, eyes wide.

"More of you!?" he exclaimed, summoning his Kingdom Key as Donald and Goofy came running up.

"Omf, Gooby and Dolan," I gasped, pointing to the two sidekicks, in which I received weird stares. I then turned towards Sora, my eyes narrowing as my grin spread. "You say that like it's a bad thing.. Well, maybe it is.. for you, at least," I readied my hands because I had my gloves on, "You're gonna get your ass kicked, boi."

Sora blinked, "Oh yeah!?" he suddenly challenged, "I bet we can take you!" he then got into his doofy little fighting stance.

Emily had summoned her pencil, then she had her chained weapon. "Would you like to fight them?" she offered.

"Indeed," I grinned, "I always had to play as Sora in the games.. Now I get a chance to kick his unskilled ass.." I took a step back, slashing my arms through the air as I sent sharp sound waves at him. Sora was instantly hit and fell backwards, stunned by my sudden abilities.

"W-what the?" Donald and Goofy, being the suck-ups they are, were immediately there to protect Sora.

I laughed kinda manically, "Bastard, get up and fight! Here, I'll even make the battle fairer! I won't use my weapon, just my headphones and gloves! Come on, slow bitch! I swear, the duck and whatever the fuck Goofy is are better than you!" I kinda bounced on my toes, waiting.

Sora instantly pushed himself up, teeth clenched and anger sparking his gaze. "Why you.." he then ran towards me, gripping for dear life onto his keyblade while Donald shot fire at me. I just diminished the fire at last second with a soundwave, then ran at Sora, grabbing his keyblade with my hand and stopping it with sheer power before he could swing it.

I smirked, narrowing my eyes at him through my glasses. "Damn, how old are you?" Sora was silent, once again shocked.

"W.. w-what!?" he exclaimed. I frowned.

"How many floors have you been through so far? I just wanna judge how far you are," I asked/commented him as if it was a everyday-walk-in-the-park conversation.

"F-four," he stammered out, still in shock. I heard footsteps, and I glanced over as Donald and Goofy ran up. "Don't answer her Sora!"

"Four.. urgh, I didn't bother to play the game this far up.." I released his keyblade, standing back, glaring at his companions momentarily before looking at the ground. "So.. you got through four.. umm.. exactly who have you fought so far?" I like, didn't expect him to know names or anything, but he could at least try to describe..

"I fought A-Axel, Larxene, and some guy in a black cloak," he stuttered out after a few moments. I'm pretty sure it was going as in the game. That means..

"I.. I think.." I trailed off for a moment. "Oh.. oh.. OH HEY we must be a filler floor! Awesome!" I fistpumped the air, "Welp, we're not gonna be a filler floor soon, because I highly doubt I'll let you go alive.. you know, unless my friend over here stops me.." I jerked my thumb slightly towards Emily, who was leaning against the wall watching, before backing up.

"Alright Sora, you really annoy me, but I have to admit, I do like you.. a little. I just wanted to let you know, so like, you know, no hard feelings if I kill you or anything, right?" I grinned a little.

Sora remained silent. Suddenly, he lashed out at me. The little bitch caught me on my injured side, and I jumped back, only to pretty much fall as Donald nailed me with thunder. Then, Goofy's fucking shield swacked me where Sora had hit me, and then my wound, still healing, may I add, reopened. I felt the blood start to seep, and I growled, glaring back over at them.

"Bitches," I snarled, jumping back more, "Fuck what I said about not using my weapon, it's on now," I summoned my double-sided scythe, running at Sora. "I hope you step on a fucking lego!" I proclaimed as I lashed out at him, making sure my scythe was enforced with soundwaves.

He tried to block, but like the weak little shrimp he was, I wounded him pretty badly and sent him flying back. I started towards him again, but stopped as Emily cut in front of me and in front of him. "Don't kill him, Jax," she said, "He doesn't have a chance and you know it."

I growled, "But.. but.. nggh.." I backed up, letting my scythe disappear. "Fine," I finally huffed, "Move on.." I looked at Emily, "I'm going to go find Riku," and I disappeared, reappearing on some other floor. "I wonder if this is the right one.." I grumbled, looking around and rubbing my wound.

I suddenly noticed Riku, and he suddenly noticed me. His eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"I am your pimp, and you are my bitch," I answered seriously, "Okay, no, I'm Jax. Just saying, when you grow a bit more, you become pretty hot. You damn sexy, boi, just be sure to NEVER cut your hair, kay?" Foreshadowing to hints about Dream Drop, for those who don't know..

Riku was obviously confused, not knowing how to respond. "Um.. okay..?" he blinked.

I shook my head, "Never mind. Have you fought some emo bitch yet? He's like.. short, and his hair is parted one way, and he looks emo, and yeah. Have you fought him yet?" No idea how far Riku was, and I had no idea how far into the game he fought Zexion.

"I just.. fought him actually.." Riku would probably be more aggressive if he still wasn't so stunned..

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Now it's my turn," I grinned, summoning my scythe, "Let's see how strong you are compared to petter little Sora," I ran at him, raking my scythe out towards him. He summoned his keyblade instantly, trying to slash back at me. Our weapons crossed, and I jumped back.

"Hmph. You are stronger than him. I see potential in you. How about this," I extended my hand slightly towards him, "Join the darkside. We got cookies. No seriously, I'll make cookies if you want, that and you'll get a shit-ton more powerful. I mean, come on, Riku, I can almost taste the darkness in your heart waiting to be re-released," I grinned widely. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but hey, I liked Riku, I didn't want to hurt him, and think of how cool it would be to spend time with him in the Organization.

Riku just blinked, then shook his head. "What do you mean? I can't let the darkness have control of me again.."

"And why not?" I huffed, "I let the darkness have control of me.. well, I mean, I was dark in the first place, but, you know.. Do you see how powerful I am?" I swung my scythe around in my hand a bit just for emphases, "Actually, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet. Seriously. Join us, and we can give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

Riku took a step back slightly. "But.. but doesn't it overwhelm you!? I-I realize the power it grants me, but.. how do you know it's the right side!?" I shook me head.

"No overwhelming here.. And if it wasn't the right side, do you really think I would choose it?" Darkness is just fucking awesome, right or wrong side, I would want it. "Trust me on this one. If you advance further, I will have no choice but to fight you, and you will most likely fall here. I don't want to fight you, but you're not giving me much of a choice here."

Riku stared at me for the longest of moments. Honestly, this was a lot I was dumping on him, and a lot to take in, but eventually, he nodded his head slightly. "A-arlight.. I'll.. I'll join you.."

A smile twitched onto the corner of my mouth, "Good.. someone else with a keyblade will be most welcomed in our organization.. and don't worry about Sora. He will be fine, I promise," my scythe disappeared, "So will The King. Anyways, I'm not sure if you will be fully accepted or what, but you will still be welcomed."

I walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "…how old are you?"

He blinked, as if thinking. "Fifteen," he finally answered. I grinned wider.

"And I'm single and welcome you warmly to the organization. Now c'mon, let's blow this candy stand," I opened a dark corridor, dragging him through. When I reached the other side, I saw Emily and Zexion. I sighed faintly in relief, knowing what had just happened.. well, almost happened.. I released Riku after dragging him through.

"Looks like you managed to save him," I commented, and Emily and Zexion looked over, "Riku is with us now because he's super awesome and knows a badass group when he sees one. Welp, I have to go save Vexen now because I think he's next on Axel's 'to kill' list. And Zexion, stop glaring at Riku. It was the Replica that almost killed you, not this REAL sexy boi right here," I glared at Zexion, who glared at me in return, before I opened another dark corridor.

I saw Riku cast Zexion a glare, before looking at me, "Can I just go with you?" I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," I grabbed his wrist again, pulling him through the corridor. We appeared in the middle of that random forest on the outskirts of town. "Now, we gotta go to the clearing outside of the Mansion. Come along, young grasshopper," I started off in the direction. At least, I hoped it was the right direction..

As I reached it, I saw Vexen fall to his knees. "Nggh.." Vexen panted, fighting to keep himself from completely keeling over to the ground, "You have such strength.. even at the mercy of your memory.."

I hid behind a tree and some shrubs, Riku following right beside me. I watched the scene unfold. I would interfere when the time was right.. I watched Sora stand up straighter, "None of that matters! Just put Riku back!" he demanded.

Vexen laughed, managing to push himself up more, "Just put him back?" he started climbing to his feet, "The Riku you speak of.. has but one fate.. to sink into the darkness.." he wheezed a bit, standing up, pointing and almost accusing finger at the keyblade wielder, "And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Namine.." he wheezed a little more, "The shackles will tighten.. You'll lose your heart.. and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!" he glared slightly at Sora.

I knew it was coming up.. "Here it comes.." I whispered, snickering slightly as Riku glanced at me.

"Marluxia?" Sora questioned, "What does Namine have to do with-" he was interrupted as a chakram came flying out of nowhere. Vexen let out a cry as the weapon suddenly collided with him, and he fell backwards. I had to stifle my snickers, covering my mouth.

"T..that. was.. fucking.. hilarious.." I wiped away forming tears. I got my shit together and continued watch. Axel straightened up, and Sora turned around.

"Axel!" he gasped.

"Should you be helping..?" Riku asked cautiously. I shook my head, snuffling slightly.

"Nah, not yet.." I murmured.

"Yo, Sora," Axel greeted, Did I catch you at a bad time?" Vexen shakily looked up, then once again started to get up.

"Nnn.. Axel.." he growled, "Why..?"

Axel crossed his arms, "I came to stop you from talking too much.. by eliminating your existence."

"No!" Vexen suddenly turned around, standing up, "Don't do it!"

Axel simply shook his head, "We are just Nobodies with no one to be.. yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of being a Nobody. You're off the hook," Axel grinned. Vexen's eyes widened.

"No! Please don't!" he cringed back in fear, whimpering slightly, "I don't want to-"

I suddenly summoned my scythe, "Damn," I sprinted forward.

Axel raised his fingers," Goodb-"

"Not today, bitch!" I slammed the back of my scythe into Axel, and he flew backwards, just catching himself on his feet. I slid, standing in front of Sora and Vexen, narrowing my eyes at Axel. "Sorry, hon, can't let you have this one.. Saix is gonna be pissed, but I really don't care." I slashed my scythe slightly.

Axel brushed himself off, narrowing his eyes at me. "So, you're interjecting also? I guess I shouldn't assume that one interferes and the other wouldn't also.. Fine. You win this one too. Just keep a look out is all. I will also say this;" he backed up a bit, "You now have more than one reason to be hunted down by more than one person," he grinned slightly, before disappearing.

I just gripped my scythe tugger, then let out a sigh, letting it disappear. "THAT was close.." I rubbed my neck.

"W-what…!? Y-you're.." Sora was extremely shocked. Emily suddenly appeared though.

"I see you got this taken care of?" she commented.

I nodded, brushing my hands off on my coat. "Verrryy close call though. I rushed out there just in time. It's all the about the timing that reflects on your badassary.." I winked a bit at Riku. Emily nodded, before disappearing. I then turned over to Sora."You see Sora.. if you continue on.. you won't gain anything from it. And in a year or so from now, when you come back to face us AGAIN, you STILL won't gain anything from it. So why continue on?" he stared at me, silent.

"I know you want to get Riku back," I continued, "and save Namine or something like that, but it's useless. Riku has found his true path, and Namine will just be used to help two of our own.. She isn't in danger, if that's what you're worried about.. she really isn't even here.. So.. you should just call off this whole adventure."

"But.. how do you know!?" Sora questioned, looking astonished. I hesitated slightly, rubbing my neck kinda awkwardly.

"I.. can't explain.. you just have to trust me on this. If you venture any further, you won't gain a thing. Actually, it will just end up hurting you," I stated matter-o-factedly. He didn't know what to say. I would have liked a little support from Riku, but the new member just stayed quiet.

I sighed silently, digging my pant pocket under my coat and fishing out my phone. Another barrage of messages. I ignored the messages, checking the probably off time briefly. "Hey, come on, either you can turn around now, or I can fight you, and this time, my friend isn't here to stop me," I compiled to Sora, putting my phone away and clenching and unclenching my gloved fists a bit.

Sora was still rigid. He finally narrowed his eyes a tad, slowly backing away before turning and fleeing. I smirked, feeling accomplished. "He's such a good boy when he wants to be," I turned towards Riku, "Welp, that wraps it up. Let's head back, shall we?" I opened a dark corridor.

"..right," Riku agreed quietly, and I patted his head for a moment before walking through. When I reached the Grey Area, Riku followed through, the corridor closing after him.

"Maaann.. I'm going to get so much shit.." I rubbed my neck with a groan. "Come on. I'll take you to Xemnas," I started to lead him towards the Round Room, where le Superior would most likely be. Riku followed, looking a bit sullen as he did. I frowned a bit, but rolled my shoulders and focused my attention back on getting to the room. I could really feel my wound stinging now..

"Superiorrrr, are you here?" I called out as I reached the Room. He seemed to like, appear, and looked down at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

I grinned. "Man, you're so awesome. In other news, I got Riku here. Not only would he be a strong asset to our lovely organization, but he also wields something that is.. well.. basically a keyblade. He's the real deal here!" I shook the boy by the shoulders slightly, "So, can he join?" I gave Mansex a hopeful smile.

A slight frown etched Xemnas' face as he thought for a moment. He eventually gave a single nod. "Yes, he may. He can stay in Lexeaus's old room," I frowned internally. Damn, I couldn't save Lexeaus.. I wasn't too close to him anyways. He didn't really like me so.. whatever.. I grinned again.

"Cool! Now, I have no idea where the hell his room is though!" I swung my arm a bit.

"Just ask Saix," Xemnas grumbled, resting his arm on the arm rest, then placing his head on his hand.

"Sheesh, fine, slave-driver," I waved my hand slightly, "C'mon, babe, les blow this.. lemonade stand," I grabbed Riku's wrist and once again dragged him off until we reached the hallway and I started to lead him.

"You know," Riku started, blinking a bit, "I don't understand half of the things you say.."

"A lot of people in this organization don't.." I sighed, putting a hand on my head, "Quite a shame, really." I walked to Saix's and my joint room, opening the door. "Saix?"

Saix looked up from a book he seemed to be reading, "What?"

"Riku is joining our ranks," I announced, "Xemnas said he can have Lexeaus's room. Where is that, exactly?"

Saix let out a sigh, and I sniffed slightly. "Do you know where Zexion's room is?" I pondered, then responded with a nod. "It's to the left of his room."

"Oh. Okay, easy enough, I guess," I wasn't to good with my lefts from my rights.. I shrugged though, walking out and down the hall towards Zexion's, Riku following from behind and actually studying the castle. I reached Zexion's room. Being a bit of a creeper, I listened for anything. I heard nothing though.

I shrugged again, moving to Lex's room. I opened the door, seeing everything looking as a new room should. "Here ya go," I smiled, turning to him a bit. Riku hesitantly walked in, and he looked sorta.. awkward? Guilty? That's when it hit me, and I laughed kinda dryly, "Ho shit, you killed Lexeaus, didn't you?"

Riku dipped his head a bit. "..yes.."

"Heh, well he can haunt you now," I giggled, waving my arms slightly, trying to be all ghost like or some shit. "Lol, anyways, make yourself at home. I'll be out in the Grey Area if you need me or anything," I waved a bit, then walked out and down the hallway. I was kinda bored now, but as I walked down the hallway, I halted when I heard some sort of conversation. I distributed the voices to be Zexion and Marluxia.

Curious, I ran over, hiding behind the wall as they started to pass by. "…are a hinderance to the Organization. They may be powerful, but we can't have them here. They know too much. We have to dispose of them," I heard Zexion sigh at Marluxia's words.

"I don't get why we have to.. but if-"

"Have you grown attached to them or something of that sort, Zexion?" Marluxia's voice was faintly accusing, and his words were greeted by silence from the Cloaked Schemer. "We need to dispose of them. I'm already talking to Axel about it, so don't grow too close to them," I heard one of them disappear. I heard no footsteps. Dumbfounded, I started off, but only to bump into Zexion. He jumped back a little, startled, then just narrowed his eyes at me and walked off.

I watched him go, feeling a bit lightheaded. _They.. Who could they be..?_ I asked myself, but the answer was rather obvious; I had ruined Marluxia's plans. I had ruined Axel's plans. And now they were out for blood. Set out to end Emily and I.


End file.
